


A Late Night and an Idea

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	A Late Night and an Idea

“You forgot to call Uno you idiot!” Miles yelled as it was no longer your turn.  
“Miles sweetheart it’s 1am and my apartment walls are not soundproof.” you said talking a card from the top of the deck. Your boyfriends Miles and Gray had been working late and with your insomnia acting up the two of them decided to come over for a very late night date. It had been a few weeks since all 3 of you had spent time together. Miles and Gray obviously spent time at work and sometimes you could get one of your boys away from the office for coffee here and there. And you knew that this would be the case when you started dating them but lately you really missed having your two favorite people around. It was now Gray’s turned he placed down a green reverse before standing up.   
“I’m going to grab another beer anyone want anything while I’m up?”, Gray asked.  
“I’m good.”, Miles said as you placed a green 5 down.  
“I’ll take a water, please.” you say as Miles placed down a red 5.  
“Uno.” Miles said before he moved closer to you. He pulled you into a hug and kissed the back of your neck. “I’ve missed this.” he sighed.  
“Me too.” you said as Gray walked back into the living room. Your boyfriends shared a look and you knew something was up. “What?!” you asked as Gray handed you the glass of water and sat down next to you and Miles.  
“Miles and I have been thinking lately.”, Gray started, “You have this really nice apartment all to yourself, it is closer to our work, so how would you do feel about the two of us moving in?” you look from Gray to Miles and then back to Gray.   
“You don’t have to answer right away we just thought it would be nice getting to see you more than we do right and this would be an easy way to make that happen.” Miles added.  
“Oh course I want you two to move in! I want nothing more than getting to spend as much time as possible with you two.”  
The game of Uno was quickly forgotten as the tree of you started making plans. The three of you decided to use the second bedroom to keep the shelves of DVDs, CDs, video games, books, and anime figures. Next weekend the three of you would go look for a new king sized bed to go in your room.  
“Hopefully me and Gray can get somewhat moved in before RWBY starts.” Miles said before letting out a yawn.  
“Ok it’s 3am and you guys need to get some sleep.” You said also yawning. “You can stay over I can take the couch.” Gray stood up and picked you up.  
“Nope no one's taking the couch tonight.” Gray said as he carried you to your room.  
“I’m not sure we’re all going to fit but I’m too tired to argue.” you replied. Gray set you down on the bed and climbed in. Miles climbed in on the other side you. You really didn’t mind being sandwiched between your boyfriends. Even though both of them feel asleep before you. You loved just having them around and looked forward to them moving in cause this was something you could get use to.


End file.
